Denial
by Leven
Summary: She wasn’t expecting to wake up naked in his bed. He didn’t really mind. RayNeela Fluff. One Shot.


**Title: **Denial  
**Author: **Leven  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ray, Neela or ER in general. They belong to NBC and all the other people who have something thing to do with this show.  
**Spoilers: **N/A  
**Summary: **She wasn't expecting to wake up naked in his bed. He didn't really mind. Ray/Neela Fluff.

* * *

**Denial**

Neela had trouble moving. Some strange foreign force was keeping her down. Groggily she open her eyes and tried to turn over again. This was when she noticed the arm that was slung around her waist, and the chest her own arm was resting on.

_Jesus Christ. _She thought.

Pushing the arm off her she took in her surroundings. She knew this room. She knew this smell. She's _cleaned_ this room.

Covering herself with the thin sheet Neela sat up and turned her head to the man she'd apparently spent the night with. With an aggravated moan she hid her face in her hands.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _A very panicked Neela scanned the room for her clothes.

_Panties…in the corner._

_Bra…at the door._

_Shirt…shirt…where is my bloody shirt?_

"Ray! Wake up!" Ray let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." He muttered and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Neela shoved him, hard. He raised his head slightly and glanced at her.

"Damn, Neela. What was that for. And….why are you in my bed?" Suddenly he was wide awake, sitting up and staring at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Ray! I just woke up! My head is KILLING me and you just lie there and ask me why I'm in your bed? I don't bloody know!" Neela dropped his boxers on his lap, took a deep breath and said:

"Could you put those on and get my bra and panties…please?"

He nodded and chuckled. He stepped out of bed, causing Neela to let out a shriek and look the other way. Ray quickly put on his boxers and threw Neela her things.

"So, are you going to put that on?" He smirked and crosses his arms.

"Ha. Ha. I'm absolutely dying of laughter. Could you turn around please?" Ray shrugged, still smirking, and turned around.

As quickly as she could Neela put on her panties and bra. Still covered by the sheet she got off the bed.

"Uhm…Ray…do you have any idea about what exactly happened?"

"Well, Neela, I think we might have had sex. You know, just a guess." Ray said, unable hide his grin.

"You think this is funny? Ray! This is a…a…disaster!" Neela exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration and simultaneously dropping the sheet the had so tightly wrapped around herself. She let out another shriek and pulled the sheet back up.

"Tell me, why is this a disaster?" Ray questioned, "It was just, you know, sex."

"But we're roommates! We _live_ together and we work together. It's all going to change now. And it's never _just_ sex." She hissed. "And, you know, it's _you_!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have to get defensive. It's just that…you're you! You're not my type. And we don't even like each other that way." Suddenly she noticed that somewhere in the middle of her speech she had moved across the room and was now standing very close to Ray.

"Says who?" Neela was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Says, says…look we're just not good for each other. You're a 'rock star' and irresponsible…most of the time." Neela was running out of arguments.

Ray moved even closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"And we were drunk." Neela shivered.

"Yeah." She replied breathlessly.

"And you're sure you don't have any underlying feelings?" Neela shook her head. "Even though you're pressed up against me right now? In your underwear?" She nodded. "And if I would kiss you right now, you'd feel nothing?" Neela muttered something that sounded like 'nope'. "Alrighty then." Ray stepped back, causing Neela to nearly fall on her face, opened the door and casually strolled into the living room.

"Ray!" She yelled and followed him. Ray turned around and looked at her smugly.

"Yes Neela?"

"You're such an ass." Ray chuckled.

"And your point is?" She reached him in one swift move and crushed her lips on his. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended.

"The point is that you might _think _I like you, but I don't." She gave a fierce nod, as if to confirm all this. "And I only kissed you to show that there is…no…spark whatsoever." Ray tilted his head ever so slightly and gave her looked at her questioningly.

"You didn't feel anything? At all?" She shook her head with a passion.

"Nothing." Ray leaned down and kissed her hard.

"Good to know. But FYI the Nile is not just a river in Egypt, my very, very pretty friend." He muttered after he pulled back. "Now how about we put some clothes on. Nice bra, by the way. Love the flowers." Neela shoved him.

"Oh, shut it." She blushed. "I'll be going to my room now, but we are going to have an actual grown up conversation about this. Without kissing." She said as sternly as she could.

"But it's so much fun." He pouted. "Just one more time." Neela eyed him suspiciously.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you fancy me." Now it was her turn to be smug. But Ray wasn't going to let her have her victory.

"What if I do? Are you going to hit me again? Because, honestly, if getting you drunk is all it takes to get you into my bed…watch out for mysterious men buying you drinks. I'll be the one who's paying them. Unless you would, like, get in voluntarily." Neela rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming." She strolled to her door, no longer really bothered by her half-naked-ness. Before she closed the door she turned around and said: "And Ray? I think we should discuss this after our shift, over dinner. That new Italian place." She grinned and closed the door.

Ray, too, went back into his room and as he closed his own door exclaimed: "Score!"

* * *

**Review...come on...press the button...it's fun!**


End file.
